Grass
Grass is one of the Starter Elements in Elemental Battlegrounds. It has a green, purple and yellow colour pallet. Grass is a distance magic, with several projectile moves, as well as a move that can drag opponents in and stun. It also has the unique ability to heal if certain spells are successful in hitting. If it is not your chosen starter magic, this Element will cost 150 Diamonds. Player Rating Damage: Adequately High Speed: Above Average Defence:Low Player Opinion Grass is probably the best starter magic, because of it's high speed and high damage, but the trade off is that it has the lowest defense out of all the Starter elements. It can also be the worst element because of a players lack of aiming skills(no offence though). Grass also is the cheapest magic that heals with some of the spells if they successfully hit a player. Spells Spore Bombs "User shoots 3 large spore bombs that deal a low amount of damage each but will heal the caster if they hit their opponent." * Spore Bombs is a Projectile Spell, of which the user shoots 3 large yellow bombs with burst. These bombs do low damage, but have the ability to heal the user minorly if they are successful in hitting. Burst damage allows the bombs to gain more range of explosion to deal a wider range of damage. ** It consumes 300 Mana and has a 5 second cooldown. *** Tip: Quick dodging and shields enable this move to be countered. *** Note: They can be burnt with Incinerating Burst. *** Note : If the spore bombs are able to hit more than one opponent,it heals you more than 20 health. Poison Needles "User quickly fires several poison needles that do a low amount of damage and deliver a stun." * Poison Needles is an extremely fast Multi-Projectile spell, of which the user shoots dozens of small purple needles. These needles are very fast, and have really long range. They have low damage, but each needle delivers a short amount of stun upon the opponent, though this stun can be increased through the stacking of needles, so that combo strings can occur. The needles can be moved around so that not all hit one direction, as well as the fact users can slowly move around while performing this spell. ** This consumes 150 Mana and has a 5 second cooldown. ** This deals 25 damage (per needle). * This move is hard to counter, due to its incredible speed. Moving around a lot will ensure that not all needles are able to hit, so that stun time is decreased immensely, and the opponent will be unable to ensure a combo. Moves that create solid objects such as Aciculated Spikes can also allow a barrier of which prevents these needles from hitting. * If nearly all or all of them make contact, the health of the opponent will go down immensely. About 500 damage can be done through the consecutive contact of needles. * Note: They can be burnt with Incinerating Burst. Vine "User creates a vine to pull users towards them, which damages the player and heals the caster." * Vine is a fast Travelling spell, of which the user can either pull players towards them (including the players in the safe zone) or pull themselves towards something using a fairly long ranged vine. If the user is successful in hitting an opponent with this move, the opponent will be pulled towards them, issuing a brief stun on which they are unable to attack. This move will also deal minor damage at the opponent, while also healing the caster, as if the vine had absorbed the opponents health. If this move does not hit an opponent, and instead a solid object, then the player will be pulled towards that object. ** It consumes 300 Mana and has a 7 second cooldown. * This move is hard to dodge, as players can adjust the direction to follow the target, and once pulled, will most likely cast another spell of which will easily be able to hit the close ranged target. The best option would most likely be to keep moving around at a distance, although poison needles can stun you for long enough, allowing the vine to grab you. Despite its usefulness, if it misses, but is close to you, this allows the perfect chance to land a Close Range or Contact move to damage an opponent. * You can save a friend from the Poison Bombs Barrage with Vine. * When timed right, the vine can be used to pull a player out of a safe zone. Leaf Storm "User creates a tornado of leaves that can be pointed in the direction of their mouse cursor that deals medium damage and throws users into the air." * Leaf Storm is a medium-speed Close-range spell of which can be used in close range or at long range. The user summons a tornado of leaves around themself, and then shoots it in the direction they decide. Whoever is hit by this tornado at any time receives damage and is hurled into the air and briefly stunned. * Note: This is also able to phase through solid objects. ** It consumes 300 Mana and has a 7 second cooldown. * This move is easily able to be dodged, as it only goes in one direction, though due to its size, those with low stamina being unable to run or dodge can be hit. The move can also be used if someone is close to the player as they cast it, so a distance is required. Poison Bombs Barrage (Ultimate) "User flies into the air to throw poisonous bombs that deal high amounts of damage and issue a stun to those who are hit." This is my favorite ult. * Poison Bombs Barrage is Grass's Ultimate. The user flies into the air with poisonous effects around their hands and drops 3 large poisonous bombs of which secrete poisonous gas around the area they have landed. Opponents hit by this will have massive damage thrown at them, as well as extra gradual damage due to the poison factor. This move also delivers stun of which keep the victims where they are so that more gradual damage can be done, although those who are out of the range of the gas will be able to escape. ** It consumes 1000 Mana and has an 80 second cooldown. ** This deals about 200 damage (per bomb), about 25 damage (per second). * Once the poison clears completely, the user's moves will activate in mid-air, unlike Gloomy Blare (Darkness) where moves reactivate as soon as you hit the floor. This gives the user a chance to attack the opponents as they are still coming to the end of the brief stun. The opponents' moves are also reactivated but as said, they are still stunned. * Tip: This Ultimate can be stretched far, but Transportation moves, such as Spiral Spin or Lightning Flash, allow a safe getaway from the bombs. The user also stays in the air for a bit, allowing an easier target for you to hit, though you will not be able to cast anything if you are stunned. Inertia (Gravity move) can allow escape of the stun. * Note: Each bomb impact deals around 200 damage. 200 times 3 would equal 600 damage, plus the aftermath damage from poison would deal quite a lot. Since the user gains complete access to their spells once done, the user can use a large damage dealing move that deals around 300 damage to wipe out their opponent. * A friend can be saved from this move usinv Vine. * Note : Using solid projectiles such as Acciculated Spikes,Greate Fire Blast and Incinerating Burst could reduce the number of bombs dropped. (Noticed by Rehnanignacio) Trivia Poison Bombs Barrage is the one of most UNDERUSED ultimate and one of the most spammed ones too Grass is the third to the fastest element in the game,second to it is Spectrum and the first is Time. Grass' symbol originated from Great Tree Arc element from Elemental Wars Other Images and Videos Category:Elements